


Smiling

by Kippur



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kippur/pseuds/Kippur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greebo meets Ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiling

No one knew exactly what happened or where the cat came from (if cat could be a word used to describe such a creature). It didn’t come from beyond the Wall. He showed up. Of course Ghost went to check it out. 

The cat just looked at Ghost. 

They stared at each other. 

No one moved. 

The cat grinned 

There wasn’t any other way to describe the cat’s expression. 

Ghost’s ears flicked nervously. 

The grin got wider and promised things. Painful things.

And then the cat took a step forward.

Ghost fled. 

No other word could be ascribed to the dire wolf’s behavior. He fled, tail tucked between his legs. 

The cat sauntered over to Ghost’s dinner and started to eat it.


End file.
